Don't let me go
by Shadow's quill
Summary: Quand Jay reçoit un appel désespéré d'un de ses indic' au milieu de la nuit, il n'hésite pas à sauter dans sa voiture pour braver le danger.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau one-shot. Cette fois, il n'est pas sur la relation Loight mais sur Linstead ! Je l'ai coupé en deux car il était assez long. Je l'ai écrit sur la chanson Don't let me go (supposément interprétée par Harry Styles). J'espère que sa lecture vous plaira autant que son écriture m'a plue.**

 **Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'entière propriété de Dick Wolf, Derek Haas et NBC. Pour le reste, tout appartient à mon imagination.**

* * *

Jay avait toujours aimé être dans la police. Même s'il y avait des mauvais jours, il appréciait son métier. Ce n'était pas ce dont il avait rêvé plus jeune. Quand il était encore un petit garçon, il voulait être acteur dans son dessin animé préféré. En grandissant, il avait réalisé que c'était impossible. Il s'était alors tourné vers une carrière plus sportive. Le football américain et le hockey lui convenaient assez bien. Il était même plutôt bon et, contrairement à une grande majorité de sportifs, il n'avait pas subi de blessures majeures. Malheureusement, cette vie-là ne lui semblait pas destinée. Les recruteurs ne s'intéressaient pas à lui. Alors, la vie devenant de plus en plus difficile, il s'était choisi une autre voie.

Tout de suite après avoir obtenu son diplôme de fin d'études au lycée, il avait arrêté ses études et avait postulé à l'armée. Il avait été pris et formé en peu de temps. Cela lui avait fait revisiter ses priorités et lui avait permis de voyager dans le monde. Certes, il avait assisté – et participé – à de nombreuses horreurs et injustices dont les images resteraient à jamais gravées dans sa mémoire et ses cauchemars mais ça lui avait aussi permis de faire le point sur lui-même et de se trouver une nouvelle voie. A la fin de son deuxième contrat, il avait été diagnostiqué en sévère stress post-traumatique pour lequel il avait dû être suivi de nombreux mois. Suite à ce diagnostic, il avait quitté l'armée.

Il lui avait fallu passer par de nombreuses difficultés avant de retrouver une vie stable. Sa psychiatre l'avait aidé à se retrouver un logement plus décent que sa miteuse chambre d'hôtel et l'avait forcé à pratiquer de nombreux petits boulots pour qu'il réapprenne à vivre en société. Ça n'avait pas été facile car son esprit avait été conditionné pour réagir en zone de guerre. Le moindre petit bruit pouvait le mettre sur le qui-vive et le pousser à agir de façon trop poussée. Petit à petit, une vie normale s'ouvrait à lui. Il avait alors choisi de s'installer à Chicago et de rentrer dans la police. Après différents passages dans les districts de la ville, il avait été admis au 21 et avait exercé sous le commandement de Trudy Platt tout en rêvant de rejoindre l'unité de Renseignements dirigée par Henry Voight.

Il s'était entraîné dur et avait obtenu les meilleurs résultats possibles pour ce faire. Cependant, tout comme les recruteurs de son adolescence, le sergent paraissait l'ignorer royalement. Quand l'équipe fut démantelée et Hank mis en prison, Jay avait vu ses espoirs s'écrouler. Il avait vu cette équipe d'élite se reconstituer et chercher de nouveaux membres pour la compléter. Une proposition lui avait été faite mais plutôt que de foncer tête baissée, il avait préféré y réfléchir. Antonio était venu le voir plusieurs fois pour le convaincre. Jay avait fini par céder et Antonio s'était porté garant auprès de Voight pour le faire admettre dans l'équipe.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'il faisait partie des Renseignements et, malgré la méthode Voight qu'il désapprouvait souvent, il s'y plaisait beaucoup. Ce qu'il appréciait le plus dans la police, c'était la possibilité de pouvoir aider les gens. Il avait eu l'occasion de faire beaucoup de bien au cours de sa carrière. Il avait aidé de nombreuses personnes à s'en sortir. Certaines étaient même devenus ses informateurs. Ceux-ci étaient particulièrement précieux pour les enquêtes qu'il menait avec l'unité. Il aurait voulu pouvoir aider tout le monde mais cela se révélait impossible. Pourtant, quand un de ses informateurs l'avait appelé au secours au milieu de la nuit, il n'avait pas hésité à sauter dans sa voiture.

Voilà pourquoi il parcourait les rues tranquilles de Chicago à une heure où même les chiens avaient cessé d'aboyer après les ombres de la nuit avec le pied enfoncé sur l'accélérateur. Il n'avait eu le temps d'enfiler qu'un survêtement, un sweat et une paire de baskets avant de quitter son appartement. Il avait une arme dans sa boite à gants et dans son coffre. Il espérait ne pas en avoir besoin mais sentait que c'était mal engagé. Les mots désespérés qui avaient franchi le téléphone tournaient en boucle dans sa tête et il appuya rageusement sur l'accélérateur pour aller plus vite encore. Il se fichait du nombre d'infractions qu'il commettait tant qu'il arrivait à temps. Son angoisse augmenta au moment où il atteignait les quartiers chauds de Chicago.

Il fut forcé de ralentir l'allure pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il savait où il devait aller et regrettait que ce soit dans une zone aussi déserte de Chicago. S'il était pris dans une telle partie de la ville, il serait en mauvaise posture. Il devait agir vite et bien. Il repéra bien vite le motel d'où son indic' l'avait contacté. Il rangea rapidement sa voiture sur le parking, glissa son arme dans l'élastique de son pantalon et se rendit à la réception où il montra une photo de la personne qu'il cherchait. Son information en poche, il se dirigea lentement mais sûrement vers la chambre indiquée par le concierge, arme au poing. Des hurlements brisaient le silence nocturne, lui faisant comprendre la gravité de la situation.

_ POLICE DE CHICAGO ! _Hurla-t-il en tambourinant à la porte._

Les hurlements continuèrent et personne n'obtempéra. La seule réponse que put obtenir Jay, ce furent les trois balles qui traversèrent la porte. Le suspect était armé et dangereux. Son indic' était vraiment en danger. Il devait agir. Mais comment faire sans prendre une balle perdue ?

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, Erin Lindsay avait toujours détesté sa vie. Elle était la fille d'une mère alcoolique et droguée et d'un père inconnu. A peine née, elle avait vécu l'Enfer. Elle avait toujours dû se battre contre cette idée que sa vie ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue. Elle avait essayé de vivre comme une petite fille normale en allant à l'école ou en se faisant des amies. Cependant, les fréquentations peu recommandables de sa mère avaient eu une influence sur elle. Elle n'était qu'une enfant mais elle vivait comme une adulte. A huit ans, elle était plus lucide de la plupart des enfants. C'était elle qui s'occupait de sa mère, qui nettoyait son vomi et allait chercher ses doses.

Etant encore jeune, elle s'était retrouvée dans bon nombre de magouilles à cause de sa naïveté. Elle prenait lentement le pli de la rue mais continuait malgré tout d'aller à l'école. Une partie d'elle tenait à suivre un cursus normal bien que cela devienne difficile de concilier vie scolaire et vie de la rue. Elle avait souvent été convoquée dans le bureau de la directrice de l'école mais n'avait jamais parlé ou laissé voir sa situation. C'était un secret qu'elle gardait enfoui au plus profond d'elle. Si les gens savaient la vérité, elle serait séparée de sa maman. Même si elle n'était pas un parent exemplaire, elle restait sa mère et elle avait toujours besoin delle. Elle ne voulait pas être placée dans une autre famille.

Erin n'avait pas vraiment de rêve si ce n'est celui d'avoir une meilleure vie. Elle voulait que sa mère se reprenne en main et qu'elle s'occupe d'elle comme les mamans normales qu'elle voyait à l'école. Oh, oui. Elle voulait que Bunny devienne ainsi mais ce n'était pas dans ses projets immédiats alors Erin continuait de nettoyer le vomi, de faire le coursier et de fermer les yeux sur les hommes qui venaient régulièrement. Elle avait toujours eu peur que l'un d'eux ne vienne dans sa chambre pour lui faire la même chose. Même quand elle fermait les yeux très fort et qu'elle se bouchait les oreilles, elle les entendait encore. Parfois, elle en faisait des cauchemars et finissait par rester éveillée pendant des heures en espérant voir disparaître les images et les bruits.

Elle avait onze ans quand son cauchemar était devenu réalité. Elle avait eu beau hurler, pleurer et supplier, rien n'y a fait. Sa propre mère n'était même pas intervenue pour la protéger, ni pour empêcher la souillure de sa fille. Il lui avait fallu des semaines pour s'en remettre et des mois pour arrêter de se dire qu'elle était sale et dégoûtante. Après ça, elle avait quitté la maison, ne supportant plus d'être hantée par les souvenirs et la peur que ça recommence un jour. Elle avait appris à survivre dans la rue en volant pour manger et en faisant deux-trois tâches pour des gars pas très recommandables. Ça lui rapportait un peu d'argent et lui permettait de rester loin de sa mère qui l'avait à peine recherchée après son départ.

C'était dans cette période d'instabilité qu'elle avait rencontrée Charlie. Contrairement aux autres, il avait senti son potentiel. Il l'avait alors prise sous son aile et hébergé dans son modeste domicile. Ils avaient trois ans d'écart mais s'entendaient comme larrons en foire. Elle travaillait pour lui en sachant que sa sécurité était assurée. Quiconque levait la main sur elle le regretterait amèrement. Charlie et elle finirent par sortir ensemble comme un couple presque ordinaire. Elle continuait d'effectuer les missions qu'il lui donnait sans se méfier malgré des demandes de plus en plus exigeantes et des conditions difficiles à remplir. Ça avait duré jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prise au milieu d'une intervention policière et arrêtée par le sergent Voight.

Elle avait été enfermée dans une cellule au district 21 sous la surveillance d'un détective de Voight. Ce dernier venait régulièrement pour la forcer à parler mais elle ne disait jamais rien malgré les menaces et les marchés qu'il faisait. Il n'avait jamais rien obtenu d'elle. Pourtant, il avait réussi à remonter jusqu'à Charlie et à l'arrêter. Quand son petit-ami l'avait revue, il l'avait accusée d'être derrière tout ça, l'avait reniée et l'avait menacée de mort. Elle en avait été profondément attristée et avait blâmé Voight d'avoir détruit sa vie. Elle lui avait même craché dessus quand il l'avait libérée sans garder de charges contre elle. Plus tard, lorsque Charlie s'était enfui de sa cellule, Voight avait voulu la mettre sous protection. Elle avait répliqué en disparaissant dans la nature.

Aux alentours de ses dix-sept ans, elle était revenue à Chicago et avait appris la mort de Charlie et la reprise en main de sa mère. Elle était persuadée que Charlie était revenu pour elle mais que Voight n'avait pas vu les choses de la même façon. Quant à sa mère, Erin n'avait même pas voulu la voir. Cette femme était à l'origine de tous ses malheurs. Après le départ de Charlie, elle avait pris tous les mauvais penchants de sa génitrice dont l'alcoolisme, l'addiction à l'héroïne et la prostitution. Il n'avait pas été facile de se faire un nom avec Voight sur le dos. Sitôt qu'il avait appris son retour, il était venu traîner dans ses quartiers pour la trouver. Elle avait très bien su lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de son aide. Malgré tout, elle avait senti qu'il ne lâchait pas l'affaire.

Les années passant, elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de lui. Pourtant, de nombreuses fois, des officiers en uniforme avaient fait des descentes dans le quartier. Elle avait toujours eu le réflexe de se cacher et d'observer de loin. Seulement, une fois, elle avait été aux prises avec un client mécontent quand ils étaient arrivés. Elle n'avait pas pu s'enfuir et le type la menaçait d'un couteau. Un officier était intervenu et l'avait sortie de là. Elle était encore sous le choc quand il lui avait posé son blouson sur le dos et l'avait entraînée à l'arrière d'un camion des urgences pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Contrairement à Voight, elle sut tout de suite qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle avait accepté son numéro de téléphone et appris qu'il s'appelait Jay Halstead.

Ils s'étaient revus sur d'autres interventions et il finissait toujours par la sortir d'une situation dangereuse. Elle refusait pourtant de quitter le quartier et ses activités bien que Jay insistât pour qu'elle le fasse. Comme elle était parfaitement bornée, il n'avait pas pu la faire changer d'avis mais était parvenu à faire un marché avec elle : il promettait de l'aider à soigner ses addictions si elle devenait son informateur. Elle n'avait pas accepté de suite mais avait fini par céder devant son insistance. Peu à peu, ils avaient construit une véritable relation de confiance. Erin était maintenant guérie de ses addictions au grand damne de son mac. Quand celui-ci avait débarqué cette nuit-là en la menaçant d'une arme, elle avait discrètement appelé Jay.

Maintenant, elle priait pour qu'il arrive vite. Elle avait déjà essuyé quelques coups et son boss n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Il la plaqua brutalement sur le sol et l'immobilisa pour qu'elle ne bouge plus. Elle rua pour se dégager mais ne put rien faire. Quand il sortit de sa poche une boite de comprimés, elle comprit ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire et se débattit tout en serrant les dents.

_ Il est grand temps que tu apprennes à obéir aux ordres qu'on te donne, Erin Lindsay. Cette fois, tu ne pourras pas te défiler.

La lueur cruelle qui brillait dans ses yeux ne rassurait pas la jeune femme. Il tenta de lui fourrer des pilules dans la bouche mais elle secoua la tête pour l'en empêcher. Excédé, il la gifla et lui pinça le nez. Elle fut obligée d'ouvrir la bouche pour respirer. Il en profita pour y mettre les pilules et la força à les avaler en posant sa main sur sa bouche.

_ …

_ Tu seras toujours ma propriété et personne ne pourra jamais t'arracher à moi !

_ Je ne ferais plus jamais rien pour toi ! _Cracha-t-elle en retour._

Elle se débattit de plus belle et reçut tout autant de coups qu'elle en donnait. Quand il chercha à la violer, elle se mit à hurler dans l'espoir que quelqu'un viendrait à son secours. Le motel appartenant au mac, il y avait très peu de chance. L'espoir d'Erin remonta en flèche quand des coups furent frappés à la porte.

_ POLICE DE CHICAGO ! _Entendirent-ils en plus des coups à la porte._

_ Tu as appelé les flics, sale chienne !

Coups, insultes et hurlements redoublèrent. D'un coup, le mac sortit l'arme coincée dans la ceinture de son pantalon, frappa la tête d'Erin avec la crosse et tira trois balles dans la porte. Ce sale flic ne rentrerait pas ici vivant. Erin ne devait espérer aucun secours.

Jay s'était éloigné de la porte en entendant le premier coup de feu. La balle n'avait eu le temps que de lui effleurer la cuisse. Elle avait déchiré le tissu de son pantalon sans toucher à la peau. Il avait eu de la chance. Néanmoins, il doutait qu'Erin ait cette même chance. Il avait entendu les hurlements, les coups et les insultes. Ce type était en train de la battre à mort, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il devait intervenir mais ne le pouvait pas sans renfort. S'il essayait, il se verrait troué de toutes parts. Aussi silencieusement que possible, il se retira à sa voiture. Il était étonné de ne pas voir de badauds aux fenêtres suite aux coups de feu. A croire qu'il n'y avait personne dans ce motel bas de gamme. Une chance.

Jay monta dans sa voiture et la démarra. Il quitta le parking du motel et alla se garer hors du champ de vision du bâtiment. Là, il ouvrit le coffre, enleva son sweat et passa un T-shirt. Il récupéra sa deuxième arme, celle qu'il gardait cachée avec la roue de secours et vérifia le nombre de balles du chargeur. Il n'avait plus qu'à enfiler son gilet pare-balle mais, avant ça, il avait besoin de renforts. Il ne voulait pas que toute l'équipe intervienne. Un trop grand nombre de flics effrayeraient le mac qui pourrait alors blesser Erin plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Il n'avait besoin que d'une seule personne pour le couvrir. Il savait exactement qui et, même s'il risquait de le regretter, il n'hésita pas à prendre son téléphone pour passer l'appel.

_ _Voight, lui répondit-on aussitôt._

_ Un de mes indic' vient de m'appeler au secours.

_ _Je suppose que tu es déjà sur place._

_ Je n'ai pas pu entrer dans la chambre. Mon indic' n'est pas seule. Elle est avec un fou furieux violent et armé. Je lui ai fait croire que j'avais quitté les lieux. Ça me laisse le temps de m'équiper.

_ _Va droit au but, Halstead_.

_ J'ai besoin de renforts.

_ _Tu veux l'équipe ?_

_ Non, juste vous. Et un véhicule de secours.

_ _Envoie-moi l'adresse. Je suis sur le chemin._

_ Pas de problème.

_ _Ne fais pas de conneries, Halstead._

Voight raccrocha. Jay rangea son téléphone après lui avoir envoyé l'adresse et enfila son gilet pare-balle. Il prit son arme de secours, ferma le coffre et retourna au motel, toujours en silence. Il se posta près de la chambre où était retenue Erin et observa les alentours en gardent les oreilles tendues. Il ne devait pas bouger avant l'arrivée de Voight. A l'intérieur de la chambre, il entendait des murmures. Il avait grandement envie d'intervenir pour tirer Erin de là mais l'opération n'était pas sans danger. Que faisaient-ils là-dedans ? Le mac avait-il profité de son départ pour la blesser ou plus encore ? L'inquiétude le rongeait. Que ferait-il si… Il avait promis de la protéger. Il ne pouvait pas échouer.

Alors qu'il continuait d'observer les alentours en attendant Voight, du bruit se fit entendre dans la chambre, comme une bagarre. Puis, encore une fois, Jay entendit les protestations d'Erin. Au moins, elle était encore en vie. Mais ça voulait aussi dire que son mac était toujours là et qu'il lui faisait du mal. Quand elle se remit à hurler après son mac, Jay ne put pas attendre plus longtemps. Il enfonça la porte d'un coup de pied et braqua son arme sur l'homme qui se tenait au-dessus d'Erin sur le lit. Aussitôt, le mac se releva en emportant sa victime. Il la retint prisonnière et lui colla le canon de son arme sur la tempe. Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur ses lèvres tandis que Jay découvrait le visage tuméfié de son indic'.

_ Lâchez cette arme tout de suite ! _Fit Jay, hors de ses gonds._

_ Toi, lâche-la !

_ Il n'y a pas moyen que ça arrive !

_ Si tu ne le fais pas, je lui explose le crâne !

_ Alors, plus rien ne me retiendra de te descendre.

_ Si tu tenais vraiment à cette salope, tu aurais baissé ta putain d'arme !

_ Rien ne me dit que tu la laisseras partir, même si je baisse mon arme.

_ Pas faux. Je préfère la voir morte qu'aux mains d'un autre.

Jay plongea son regard dans celui d'Erin. Elle était terrifiée. Aussi pourrie sa vie était-elle, elle tenait à la vivre encore un moment. Il sentait qu'elle mourait d'envie de se défendre mais qu'elle ne le faisait pas à cause de l'arme que son mac tenait braquée contre sa tempe. Le cran de sécurité était enlevé et il jouait avec la gâchette, espérant forcer Jay à lâcher son arme pour sauver la vie d'Erin. Celle-ci était déjà bien amochée. Du sang coulait le long de son visage et des marques rouges s'étalaient jusqu'à son cou et ses bras. Le type l'avait brutalisée mais pas seulement. Ses yeux brillaient mais pas seulement à cause des larmes. Cet enfoiré lui avait fait autre chose. Quelque chose qui la faisait se sentir désespérée et vaincue. Erin Lindsay était toujours apparue comme une femme forte aux yeux de Jay, même dans la difficulté, mais cette nuit, elle était abattue. Au fond d'elle, elle ne pensait pas qu'il y ait une porte de sortie. Comment allait-il lui prouver le contraire ?

Après les trois coups de feu, le silence était retombé sur le motel et dans la chambre. Erin était toujours allongée sur le sol, étourdie par le coup qu'elle venait de prendre. Son mac l'avait lâchée et s'était rapproché de la porte. Les coups de feu n'avaient pas eu de réponse. Jay n'avait plus rien dit. Avait-il été touché ? Pourquoi ne répliquait-il pas ? Erin commençait à paniquer. Cet homme était le seul à pouvoir la sauver. S'il n'était plus là, comment allait-elle s'en sortir ? A qui allait-elle faire confiance ? Son mac était posté près de la porte. Il écoutait attentivement. S'attendait-il au retour de Jay ? Savourait-il sa victoire ? Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Erin. Elle sentait son espoir s'étioler au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient. Elle entendit une voiture quitter le parking et son cœur s'arrêta. Il était parti, il l'avait abandonnée à sa condition. Le mac revint sur elle et lui attrapa brutalement le menton d'une main.

_ On dirait que ce n'est plus que toi et moi, _dearie_.

_ …

_ Ton copain le flic vient de t'abandonner. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de se sentir trahie ?

_ …

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Je reste là, _ajouta-t-il en caressant le visage d'Erin de sa main libre._

Quand elle tourna la tête pour échapper à ce geste, il le prit comme un geste de provocation et s'énerva de nouveau. Il se leva et regarda la femme à ses pieds. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger en raison de la douleur de sa tête. Il la regardait comme on regardait un déchet et elle détestait ça. Elle détestait qu'on lui donne raison, qu'on la regarde comme si elle ne valait rien, comme si elle était inutile. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir ce reflet d'elle-même, cet échec de sa vie. Le mac lui cria quelque chose qu'elle s'efforçait tant bien que mal de ne pas entendre. Il lui rappelait sa misérable condition. Il martelait ses mots pour la blesser plus profondément que n'importe quelle arme. Et elle le croyait. Elle n'était qu'une vulgaire merde qu'on se contentait de baiser pour se rappeler pourquoi il ne fallait pas finir comme elle. Comme elle ne réagissait pas aux insultes, il commença à la frapper. D'abord à coups de pieds. Puis avec les poings. A bout, Lindsay finit par lâcher prise.

_ …

_ Tu ne vaux même pas la peine que quelqu'un s'intéresse à toi. Le monde se porterait bien mieux si tu en disparaissais. Mais avant, tu vas encore faire quelque chose pour moi.

Quand Erin ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, elle était étendue sur le lit de la chambre du motel. Elle eut du mal à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Une douleur lancinante lui vrillait le crâne et la lumière crue de la pièce n'arrangeait pas les choses. Si la douleur s'accentuait, elle allait être malade. Il lui fallait procéder méthodiquement. Elle commença par refermer les yeux et chercha à rassembler les pièces du puzzle éclaté de sa mémoire. Alors qu'elle portait une main à son front pour se masser la tempe, elle entendit un de ses os craquer et une autre douleur insupportable se lancer dans sa cage thoracique. Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Elle essaya de se tourner sur le côté pour se calmer mais la douleur n'en fut que plus forte encore. Alors, elle resta immobile à suffoquer en espérant que quelqu'un ou quelque chose viendrait la soulager. Le manque d'air lui brûlait les poumons quand le visage de son mac entra dans son champ de vision. Elle tendit la main vers lui.

_ De… L'aide… _réussit-elle à articuler._

_ Bien sûr que je vais t'aider. Ce serait dommage que tu meures maintenant.

Il attrapa sa main et se pencha vers elle. Il colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce simple geste la dégoûta mais elle avait tellement mal qu'elle ne put pas se dégager. Le contact lui donnait sérieusement envie de vomir. Elle lui refusa l'accès à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Alors, elle croisa les yeux de son mac. Elle vit l'excitation mêlée à la colère et prit peur. Elle n'aimait pas ce regard. Elle l'avait bien trop souvent vu sur d'autres clients dont elle n'avait pas voulu satisfaire la demande. Il allait tenter de prendre l'avantage sur elle. Vu l'état de faiblesse dans lequel elle se trouvait, il ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal. Que ferait-il une fois qu'il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait ? Dans l'état où elle était, plus personne ne voudrait d'elle. Elle ne rapporterait rien. Allait-il se débarrasser d'elle comme il l'avait fait avec d'autres filles ? Sitôt qu'elles devenaient un fardeau, il les faisait disparaître. Si quelqu'un s'avisait de poser des questions, il subissait le même sort.

Erin fut d'autant plus terrifiée. Elle avait défié son autorité et refusé ses avances. Elle avait tout fait pour le contrer alors il allait se débarrasser d'elle. Mais avant ça, il allait prendre son dû. Vu qu'elle n'était pas disposée à le faire de plein gré, il devrait le faire de force. Elle balbutia des supplications en espérant le faire changer d'avis. Peine perdue. Il la chevaucha, attrapa ses poignets et les maintint au-dessus de sa tête tandis qu'il coinçait ses jambes entre ses genoux. De sa main libre, il arracha son t-shirt et fit glisser ses doigts le long de la peau blanche de sa poitrine. Le simple fait qu'il la touche la fit frémir de dégoût et quand sa bouche succéda à ses doigts, elle ne put en supporter davantage. Elle recommença à se débattre en hurlant. Il était peu probable que quelqu'un vienne à son secours. Elle allait mourir ce soir mais elle ne voulait pas que ça se passe de cette façon. Elle ne voulait pas être souillée une nouvelle fois.

A peine avait-elle pensé ça que la porte s'ouvrit avec grand fracas. Le mac se retira brutalement d'elle et se leva en l'entraînant. Tout se passa si vite qu'elle en était étourdie et la douleur était plus forte que jamais. Elle entendait des hurlements mais ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui se disait. La pièce tournait beaucoup trop vite autour d'elle et elle était consciente du canon de l'arme plaqué contre sa tempe à lui en imprimer le motif. Le moindre geste brusque la mènerait à l'abattoir. Elle était fichue. Elle leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Jay. Il était concentré sur sa cible mais s'assurait qu'elle se sentait bien. Les yeux plantés dans les siens, elle sentit sa panique intérieure se calmer et le temps ralentir considérablement. Même si elle ne s'en sortait pas vivante – elle pariait dessus à 99% – Jay arrêterait son mac. Il arrêterait son meurtrier et elle serait vengée et en paix. Jay parut cependant comprendre son intention.

_ Non ! _Hurla-t-il, impuissant._

La scène qui suivit parut au ralenti aux yeux d'Erin mais fut pourtant très rapide. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle écrasa le pied de son mac qui la relâcha en pestant. Elle en profita pour se sauver. Il la visa avec son arme. De nouveaux hurlements traversèrent la chambre et il y eut un coup de feu. Puis un deuxième. La détonation déchira l'air et résonna longtemps dans le silence nocturne. Erin en avait les oreilles qui sifflaient. Avait-elle été touchée ? Elle ne le savait même pas. Tout se passait si lentement. Elle semblait avoir perdu la notion du temps. Cette nuit comptait comme l'une des plus longues de toute sa vie. L'une des plus douloureuses aussi. Elle ne savait pas ce qui venait de se passer mais elle ne se sentait si tremblante qu'elle dut s'agripper au bord du lit pour ne pas tomber. Le vent nocturne vint lui caresser le visage. C'était fini. Maintenant, elle le savait. Elle était libre et ne put s'empêcher d'en sourire avant de s'effondrer.


	2. Chapter 2

Jay maintenait son arme pointée sur la tête du type qui retenait Erin mais s'assurait en même temps qu'elle n'allait pas lâcher prise. Elle était salement amochée et, à en croire l'état de son T-shirt, il était arrivé avant que l'irréparable ne soit commis. C'était au moins une chose pour laquelle il était soulagé. Maintenant, il devait trouver un moyen de faire disparaître cette arme avant que le mac n'appuie sur la détente. Ce lâche utilisait Erin comme bouclier. Il n'avait pas les couilles d'assumer ses actes. Il voulait la faire payer pour ses propres actes mais aussi terrifiée était-elle Lindsay n'avait pas prévu de partir sans se battre. Jay la vit faire avant de pouvoir réagir. Il hurla pour l'en empêcher mais elle avait déjà écrasé le pied de son mac et effectué quelques pas hors de sa portée. L'autre leva son arme dans son dos pour l'abattre en pestant mais Jay fut le premier à réagir. Il lui tira dans l'épaule. Le mac fut déstabilisé et tomba à la renverse. Sa balle se ficha dans le plafond.

Aussitôt, Jay bondit sur lui et éloigna l'arme de sa main. Le mac pestait contre lui et les insultait Lindsay et lui pendant qu'il compressait sa blessure. Jay ne fit pas attention à ses propos. Il cherchait quelque chose pour le menotter. Du coin de l'œil, il surveillait Erin. Elle paraissait complètement secouée par les événements de la nuit. Tremblante comme une feuille, elle se tenait au bord du lit pour ne pas tomber. Jay pouvait sentir son soulagement. Il put de nouveau respirer. La tension l'avait obligé à retenir sa respiration pour agir sans faire de faute. Il était soulagé qu'elle semble aller bien mais aussi de pouvoir enfermer le malade mental qui l'exploitait. Elle était libre. Si elle décidait de changer de vie, il la supprimerait de ses indic'. Il ne pouvait lui souhaiter que le meilleur mais quelque part au fond de lui, il était attristé à l'idée qu'elle s'éloignerait de lui. C'était une réaction vraiment stupide et il avait du mal à la comprendre.

_ Dis, Jay, _murmura-t-elle_ , tu crois que les gens comme moi peuvent vraiment changer de vie ?

Il allait lui répondre quand il la vit chanceler. Il réagit à temps pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. La grande fatigue et le trop-plein d'émotions avaient eu raison d'elle. Ainsi inconsciente dans ses bras, elle avait l'air particulièrement vulnérable. Il vérifia son pouls et l'allongea sur le lit en PLS quand il fut sûr qu'elle ne risquait rien. Voight devait venir avec un véhicule de secours. Il était d'ailleurs étonnant que ni l'un ni l'autre ne soit encore arrivé. Avaient-ils eu des problèmes sur la route ? Le quartier n'aimait pas vraiment les uniformes. S'ils avaient été retardés par des émeutes, ils ne seraient pas là de sitôt. Jay hésitait. Que devait-il faire ? Erin devait absolument voir un médecin pour s'assurer que son mac n'avait pas causé de dégâts importants. Cependant, le mac devait être amené au district pour y être incarcéré. Jay ne pouvait pas faire les deux choses en même temps. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à ça en décrochant son téléphone.

_ Si tu touches à cette arme, je m'arrangerais pour que tu ne puisses plus jamais te servir de ta main.

Jay se retourna en entendant cette voix dans son dos. Le mac avait profité de ce qu'il s'occupait d'Erin pour plonger vers son arme. Il avait été interrompu par Hank Voight. Ce dernier se tenait debout dans l'embrasure de la porte et pointait son arme sur l'homme à terre. Il jeta sa paire de menottes à Jay. Ce dernier les rattrapa et menotta le mac avant qu'il ne profite d'une autre occasion. Voight ramassa l'arme et fit signe aux secours d'entrer. L'un s'occupa du mac tandis que l'autre se penchait sur Erin. Voight et Jay échangèrent un regard mais aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Le sergent se réservait pour plus tard. Pour le moment, il se contentait d'observer les secours agir. Le cas du mac fut vite réglé. Il avait seulement besoin d'une radio pour s'assurer que la balle n'avait pas fait de dégâts. Le cas d'Erin nécessitait un peu plus de soins. Elle fut hissée sur une civière. Elle ferait le voyage à l'arrière d'une ambulance. Jay ne la laisserait pas partir seule. Pas après cette nuit de fou.

_ Qui l'accompagne ?

_ Lui, _répondit Voight à la place de Jay._ Il vous rejoindra sur place.

_ Bien.

_ Et je m'occupe de lui, _ajouta-t-il en désignant le mac._

Les deux policiers regardèrent les secours s'éloigner en emportant Erin au Chicago Med. Quand l'ambulance fut sortie de leur champ de vision, Voight obligea le mac à se lever et l'entraîna jusqu'à sa voiture tandis que Jay scellait la chambre et informait le concierge de la nécessité de garder la scène du crime intacte. Ensuite, il rejoignit son boss. Il avait réussi à faire monter le mac à l'arrière de son SUV malgré ses protestations et ses menaces. Il ferait moins le fier quand Voight lui tomberait dessus pour de bon. Cela ne manquerait pas d'arriver. Cependant, Jay se faisait plus de souci pour lui-même. Surtout quand il vit le regard noir qu'il lui lança quand il s'approcha de la voiture. Sans un mot, il l'obligea à monter en voiture et le reconduisit à la sienne. Jay se débarrassa de son gilet en kevlar et de ses armes avant de renfiler son sweat. Il allait monter dans sa voiture quand Voight l'interpella. Jay déglutit avant de lui faire face.

_ Hum ?

_ Tu me refais un coup pareil, je te renvoie à la circulation.

_ Si je n'étais pas intervenu, il l'aurait tuée. Je n'aurais pas pu vivre en sachant ça. J'estime avoir fait mon boulot correctement.

_ J'ai été témoin de la scène. Ta réaction était légitime. Beau travail.

Avant que Jay n'ait pu répondre, Voight était reparti. Jay monta dans sa voiture et se rendit à l'hôpital. Il s'identifia et demanda à voir Erin. On lui indiqua qu'elle était actuellement avec un médecin et qu'il allait devoir attendre qu'il ait fini pour la voir. De ce qu'ils savaient à l'accueil, elle n'avait pas repris conscience et son état n'était pas critique. C'était déjà un bon signe. Jay repensait à la question qu'elle lui avait posée avant de s'écrouler. Ça n'avait été qu'un murmure qu'il avait tout de même perçu. Elle se demandait si elle pouvait changer de vie. Est-ce que les gens « comme elle » pouvaient réellement changer de vie ? Jay savait qu'elle parlait de sa position. Pour lui, elle était bien plus qu'une simple prostituée. Il ne comprenait même pas comment elle avait pu tomber aussi bas. Erin était une femme intelligente, intuitive et forte. Il était persuadé qu'elle pouvait accéder à une nouvelle vie. Il se dit qu'il l'aiderait alors qu'il prenait une place sur une chaise des urgences.

Le jour était levé depuis un moment sur Chicago. Vers les six heures du matin, Jay avait pu avoir des nouvelles d'Erin. Elle était bien amochée mais il n'y avait pas de dégâts importants. Elle avait seulement de nombreux hématomes et une commotion cérébrale. Sitôt qu'elle serait réveillée, le médecin procéderait à un nouvel examen pour être certain que la commotion n'avait pas de répercussions sur son cerveau. Ensuite, Jay serait autorisé à la ramener chez elle. Seulement, Erin n'avait jamais réellement eu de chez elle depuis son retour à Chicago après son arrestation. Elle avait seulement été de motel en motel et de refuge en refuge. Aucune planque n'avait été fixe. Aujourd'hui, elle se retrouvait à la rue, sans famille et sans amis. Elle devait reprendre sa vie à zéro. Sauf qu'elle n'avait jamais connu autre chose que cette misérable vie de prostitution et de drogues. Bien sûr, elle ne se droguait plus grâce à Jay mais il était certain qu'elle dealait encore.

Voight était passé un peu plus tôt pour prendre des nouvelles et ramener la plaque de Jay. Depuis, il était retourné sur la scène. En fouillant la chambre, il avait retrouvé une boîte de pilules. Le mac avait de lui-même avoué qu'il avait forcé Lindsay à en avaler. Jay en avait fait part au médecin qui avait procédé à un lavement d'estomac. Depuis, Erin avait retrouvé sa place dans un lit des urgences. Jay avait fini par s'endormir sur la chaise à côté d'elle. Il ne l'avait pas quittée d'une semelle, attendant qu'elle se réveille. Il avait déjà signé les papiers pour ses soins. Il avait été étonné en apprenant que le district se chargeait des factures mais n'avait pas relevé. Il en parlerait plus tard avec Voight. Pour le moment, il profitait de ce moment de relâchement pour se reposer. Il dormait encore lorsqu'Erin ouvrit brusquement les yeux en proie à la panique. Elle se débattit contre les draps, espérant fuir une vision cauchemardesque, probablement celle de son mac essayant de la tuer.

Quand elle eut réussi à se dépêtrer des draps, elle sauta au bas du lit et se mit à courir. C'était l'effervescence aux urgences. Médecins et infirmiers allaient d'un patient à un autre. Personne ne fit attention à elle. C'est ainsi qu'elle put disparaître au sein de l'hôpital sans même qu'on la remarque. Elle n'avait pas vu Jay, coincée qu'elle était dans un cauchemar dont elle ne s'était pas réveillée. Ça pouvait être dangereux. Pourtant, personne ne s'occupait d'elle car tout le monde était occupé ailleurs. Un accident sur la neuvième avait fait beaucoup de dégâts et de blessés. Jay aurait dû être mobilisé sur les lieux mais Voight avait décidé de laisser son équipe en dehors de cette affaire. Il avait déclaré que ce n'était pas de leur ressort et qu'ils travaillaient déjà sur quelque chose. Le commandant n'avait pas apprécié ce refus et avait demandé quelle était cette enquête dont il n'avait pas entendu parler mais le sergent n'avait rien laissé passer. Il aurait le rapport en temps voulu.

_ Monsieur ?

Jay se réveilla en sursaut alors qu'on le secouait. En entendant le chaos autour de lui, tous ses sens se mirent en alerte. Il se crut revenu sur le champ de bataille et faillit attaquer une infirmière en pensant que c'était un ennemi. Il interrompit son geste automatique de défense en reconnaissant la blouse. Il se frotta les yeux et s'étira pour s'extirper du sommeil qui le retenait encore. Il n'avait pas assez dormi et le manque de sommeil jouait sur ses nerfs.

_ Excusez-moi, vieux réflexe de soldat, _dit-il à l'infirmière qui lui faisait face._ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Il y a eu un accident sur la neuvième. On essaye de libérer des lits pour les blessés. Vous attendiez quelqu'un ?

_ Si j'attends… Merde ! _S'exclama-t-il en réalisant qu'Erin n'était plus là._ Faites ce que vous avez à faire.

C'est tout ce qu'il dit avant de se lever et de partir en courant à la recherche d'Erin. La tâche se montrait ardue. Jay montrait la photo de Lindsay au personnel et aux patients mais personne ne se rappelait l'avoir vue. Il se blâma pour s'être endormi. Ce faisait, il avait failli à sa mission de protection. Que ferait-il si elle avait quitté l'hôpital ? Erin avait une parfaite connaissance des rues contrairement à lui. Il ne la retrouverait jamais. Si tel était le cas, Voight lui tomberait dessus pour de bon. Erin était devenue un témoin protégé à la minute où son mac avait été arrêté. Voight l'avait placée sous sa protection car elle était son indic' mais aussi pour une autre raison qui échappait à Jay. Il ne devait pas échouer aussi misérablement. Son instinct lui disait qu'Erin était toujours dans l'hôpital. Il fallait juste passer par le poste de contrôle pour s'en assurer. Il s'y rendait quand il entendit des hurlements.

_ Lâchez-moi ! Mais lâchez-moi, je vous dis !

Il reconnut la voix d'Erin et se dirigea aussitôt dans cette direction. Au détour d'un couloir, il la vit. Elle était aux prises avec deux agents de la sécurité. L'un d'eux la tenait tant bien que mal pour qu'elle ne bouge plus. Elle était tellement hystérique qu'aucun des deux ne réussissait à la maîtriser. Malgré les paroles des agents qui essayaient de la calmer, elle continuait de se débattre pour leur échapper. Elle hurlait également à plein poumons. Un médecin eut la mauvaise idée de se montrer avec une seringue, probablement un calmant. En le voyant, Erin devint encore plus hystérique. Elle cherchait en vain à se dégager de l'emprise des agents en demandant à ce que le médecin ne l'approche pas. Bien entendu, personne ne l'écoutait. Sans doute devaient-ils penser qu'elle était une patiente qui s'était échappée du service psychiatrique. Jay intercepta le médecin avant qu'il n'atteigne Lindsay et l'obligea à reculer. Ensuite, il sortit sa plaque et la montra aux agents.

_ Détective Jay Halstead, elle est sous ma responsabilité.

_ Comment savoir si vous dites vrai ?

_ Vous pouvez demander à l'accueil.

Erin s'était instantanément calmée en entendant la voix de Jay. Maintenant, elle se débattait pour le rejoindre. Derrière lui, le médecin contactait l'accueil pour vérifier les dires de Jay. Les agents essayaient toujours de retenir Erin qui leur donnait de plus en plus de fil à retordre en frappant à coups de poings, de pieds et même de dents. L'un d'eux songea à utiliser son tazer pour l'obliger à se calmer mais le regard de Jay suffit à l'en dissuader. La tension commençait à monter. Si la confirmation ne venait pas très vite, il allait y avoir des blessés.

_ L'accueil confirme, _déclara le médecin._

_ Lâchez-la, _ordonna Jay_.

Sitôt qu'elle fut relâchée, Erin vint se planquer derrière lui. Le médecin disparut. Les agents jaugèrent Jay avant de s'éloigner. Quand ils eurent disparus à leur tour, Erin plongea contre la poitrine de Jay et s'agrippa à son sweat. Elle ne pleurait pas mais essayait de se ressaisir suite à cette mésaventure. Jay rempocha son badge et la serra contre lui. Elle se sentit tout de suite mieux, plus en sécurité. Elle refusa de bouger. Pourtant, Jay l'obligea à rejoindre les urgences et à revoir son médecin. Sur sa demande, il assista à l'examen. Le médecin la fit asseoir et observa d'abord le mouvement de ses yeux avec une lampe torche puis avec son index. Tout était normal. Il passa ensuite aux questions de base.

_ Comment vous appelez-vous ?

_ Erin Lindsay.

_ Votre date de naissance ?

_ 29 avril 1985.

_ Savez-vous quel jour on est ?

_ Le premier août 2015.

_ Savez-vous où vous êtes ?

_ Au Chicago Med, en compagnie du détective Jay Halstead.

_ Tout m'a l'air normal, _déclara le médecin en le notant dans le dossier médical de Lindsay._ Par précaution, vous devez rester éveillée durant les douze heures qui vont suivre. Ce serait mieux si quelqu'un restait avec vous.

_ Je n'ai…

_ Je vais rester avec elle.

_ Dans ce cas, signez ici et vous pourrez partir.

Erin s'exécuta et regarda le médecin quitter la pièce. Jay enleva son sweat et le passa à Lindsay pour qu'elle le mette par-dessus la blouse qu'on lui avait mise pour remplacer son T-shirt. Le temps était chaud mais elle apprécia le geste. Elle se sentait moins exposée de cette façon. Après avoir signé les papiers de sortie, Erin suivit Jay jusqu'à sa voiture. Tous deux furent surpris en voyant une voiture de patrouille garée juste devant. Erin se mit immédiatement sur la défensive et s'accrocha au bras de Jay alors qu'ils s'approchaient. Lorsqu'une femme en uniforme descendit de la voiture, elle se plaça instinctivement derrière son protecteur. Il ne la laisserait pas l'emmener hein ? Il avait dit qu'il resterait avec elle. Il ne pouvait pas la livrer maintenant. Pourquoi sa collègue était-elle là ? Erin avait déjà été arrêtée par le passé et elle n'avait pas aimé la procédure. Voight avait été à l'origine de toutes ses arrestations. Il lui avait fait vivre un Enfer à chaque fois. Erin avait peur que ça recommence même si l'officier ne lui paraissait pas hostile.

_ Burgess ?

_ Le sergent nous a demandés de faire un crochet par l'hôpital pour vous voir.

_ Il y avait une raison particulière ?

_ Il a dit que vous deviez l'héberger et qu'il fallait que je vous donne ce sac.

Elle ouvrit le coffre et en sortit un sac qu'elle tendit à Jay. Comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, il le prit et remercia Burgess. L'instant qui suivit, elle remontait en voiture et repartait en patrouille. Jay déverrouilla son véhicule, jeta le sac à l'arrière et ouvrit la portière passager. Erin monta sans un mot et le regarda passer derrière le volant. Il fit plusieurs arrêts sur la route. Supermarché, marchand de journaux, librairie, magasin de vêtements, opérateur mobile. Chaque fois, elle l'attendait dans la voiture, anxieuse à l'idée de l'accompagner à l'extérieur. Que diraient les gens en la voyant en sa compagnie ? Elle était une fille de la nuit et son visage était gonflé et bleui depuis son passage à tabac. Il pourrait être accusé de la battre. Pendant ses excursions qui remplissaient le coffre, elle se rongeait les ongles en se posant des questions.

Maintenant que son mac était sous les verrous, elle était libre de ses mouvements. Elle pouvait aller n'importe où et même quitter la ville sans souci. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas d'argent. Il lui avait tout volé et elle avait arrêté de dealer depuis peu. Elle voulait se remettre sur le droit chemin mais comment faire ça quand on savait à peine lire et écrire ? Un nouvel horizon s'ouvrait à elle et elle ne réussissait pas à l'apprécier, trop occupée à se dévaloriser. Elle aurait voulu être comme Jay : une personne forte sur qui on pouvait compter en toute circonstance et qui apportait son aide à ceux qui en avaient besoin. Si elle n'avait pas eu un tel casier, elle aurait pu devenir flic. Elle secoua la tête devant sa propre bêtise. Elle ? Un flic ? Il n'y avait pas de danger que ça arrive. La seule chose qu'elle pourrait faire était d'intégrer un foyer ou une clinique. Et encore. Seule son expérience du milieu pouvait la faire engager. Pour le reste, elle ne valait pas mieux que les épaves qui débarquaient dans ces établissements. Elle était une épave.

Lorsque Jay eut fini ses emplettes, il retourna à son appartement. Il fila directement à la chambre d'amis où il déposa le sac. Erin était restée dans l'entrée. Elle était gênée d'entrer dans son intimité. Si elle en avait été capable, elle se serait enfuie. Le problème était qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner dans son quartier et elle n'avait pas d'amis pour l'héberger. Il était hors de question qu'elle retourne chez Bunny. Sa seule solution était de rester ici. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour cesser de se ronger les ongles. Elle observait les lieux qui seraient sa résidence durant les jours à venir. L'appartement était grand et lumineux. Le salon et la cuisine étaient séparés par un comptoir. Après ces deux pièces, il y avait le couloir où Jay avait disparu. Erin songea tristement que si elle avait grandi dans un appartement comme celui-ci, sa vie aurait peut-être été meilleure. C'était triste à dire. Jay interrompit ses réflexions en l'entraînant dans le couloir. Il lui fit visiter les lieux.

_ Et là, la chambre d'amis, _dit-il en y entrant de nouveau._ Enfin, ta chambre maintenant.

_ Je me trouverais un appartement dès que possible.

_ Tu es la bienvenue ici, Erin.

_ Je ne veux pas abuser de ta gentillesse.

_ Ça ne me dérange pas, je t'assure.

_ …

_ J'ai promis de t'aider, je le ferais toujours.

_ Merci, _murmura-t-elle._ Merci pour tout, Jay.

_ Il y a des vêtements propres dans le sac. Je vais décharger la voiture. Fais comme chez toi.

Il lui sourit et lui pressa doucement l'épaule avant de descendre à la voiture. Erin hésita et finit par fouiller le sac. Elle prit la tenue la plus confortable et s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Elle prit une longue douche chaude. Elle ne se pressa pas pour se sécher et s'habiller. Avec une légère hésitation, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Se voir ainsi défigurée lui fit un choc. Elle avait été faible, encore une fois. Elle en avait assez de cette image. Elle devait apprendre à se battre, à devenir plus forte. Alors, plus personne ne lui marcherait dessus. Elle détourna le regard de son reflet meurtri et finit de se rendre présentable. Une fois prête, elle retourna dans le salon. Jay était aux fourneaux. En la voyant entrer, il posa une assiette pleine sur la table et l'invita à s'y installer. Elle réalisa combien elle était affamée en obéissant. Elle se resservit même deux fois. Ce n'est qu'en débarrassant sa table qu'elle découvrit le journal du jour sur lequel était posé un livre. Elle le prit et glissa ses doigts sur les lettres de la couverture.

_ A travers la tempête, _déchiffra-t-elle_. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Un roman que j'ai beaucoup aimé quand je l'ai emprunté. J'ai décidé de l'acheter.

_ Il est bien ?

_ Pourquoi je l'aurais acheté sinon ?

_ Logique. Excuse-moi.

_ Ne t'excuse pas. Tu veux le lire ?

Erin ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. Elle était incapable de lire ce livre. Il lui faudrait un meilleur niveau d'études pour ça. Elle avait quitté l'école bien trop jeune. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Comment allait-elle seulement s'en sortir avec si peu de connaissances ? Elle n'était bonne à rien. Ses mains tremblaient sur le livre. Elle essayait de le dissimuler. Jay se leva en sentant sa gêne. Il l'obligea à se tourner vers lui et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

_ Je… Je suis incapable de lire un livre comme ça.

_ Ce n'est pas grave.

_ Je sais à peine lire et écrire. Comment je pourrais m'en sortir ?

_ Je vais te le lire.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pour que tu comprennes pourquoi j'aime tant ce livre.

_ Je suis un fardeau pour toi.

_ Je t'apprendrais. Si tu le veux.

_ Tu ferais ça ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Tu as un passage préféré ? Dans le livre ?

_ « On n'en meurt pas, on vit avec la douleur. C'est bien ce qu'il y a de pire là-dedans. Ton cœur se creuse de ce vide immense qui se remplit des pires noirceurs, te poussant dans tes extrêmes retranchements. Et pourtant, on n'abandonne toujours pas. / Pourquoi ? / Parce qu'on a toujours une petite lueur d'espoir qui nous dit que tout finira par s'arranger. On n'est pas forcés de la croire mais elle est toujours là. »

_ C'est magnifique.

_ Le livre devrait te plaire.

Cette conversation terminée, ils firent la vaisselle et passèrent la journée à discuter comme deux vieux amis qui se retrouvent. Jay remarqua qu'Erin se dévalorisait beaucoup mais promettait de l'aider à combler ses lacunes pour qu'elle puisse se construire un nouvel avenir. Elle lui parla des idées saugrenues qu'elle avait eues mais loin d'aller dans son sens, il lui avoua qu'au contraire, elle ferait une très bonne flic. Il ne la voyait pas comme une prostituée mais comme une femme brave et intelligente. Avec lui, elle avait le sentiment qu'elle pourrait faire quelque chose de sa vie. Elle n'avait passé qu'une journée avec lui mais elle se sentait différente. Jay était la première personne à lui faire ouvertement confiance et à croire en elle. Sans son soutien, elle n'arriverait à rien. Sans son soutien, elle finirait par abandonner et retourner à sa vie de misère.

La nuit était vite tombée. Erin et Jay avaient passé la soirée à regarder des films en mangeant du pop-corn. Lindsay n'avait jamais été au cinéma. Elle découvrait donc une version de ce divertissement en compagnie de Jay. Ce dernier était assis au bout du canapé. Au début de la soirée, elle avait été assise à l'autre bout puis, peu à peu, elle s'était allongée. Maintenant, elle était allongée en position fœtale et avait la tête sur les genoux de Jay. Il l'avait laissée faire. C'était la fin de leur troisième film et elle commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue. Jay luttait contre le sommeil depuis un moment.

_ Tu sais, tu peux aller dormir si tu veux.

_ En fait, on devrait tous les deux y aller, _déclara Jay en regardant sa montre._ Les douze heures sont passées.

Erin acquiesça. Jay éteignit la télévision et tous deux allèrent se coucher. Si Jay s'endormit immédiatement, ce ne fut pas le cas de Lindsay. Malgré sa grande fatigue, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle avait toujours détesté dormir seule. La solitude avait toujours été une de ses grandes peurs qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle ne l'avait pas ressentie en présence de Jay mais maintenant qu'ils étaient dans des pièces différentes, elle recommençait à se sentir seule et vulnérable, vide. Ce vide l'avait souvent conduite au pire mais elle avait promis de ne pas y retoucher. Alors, elle luttait et des larmes d'impuissance mouillaient ses joues. Elle se détestait quand elle était dans cet état. Elle avait toujours vécu seule, s'était toujours débrouillée seule et, aujourd'hui, cela la terrifiait. Elle avait besoin de sentir une présence humaine près d'elle. Incertaine de ce qu'elle faisait, elle se leva et alla frappa à la porte de la chambre de Jay. Ne recevant pas de réponse, elle l'ouvrit doucement.

_ Jay ? _Demanda-t-elle à voix basse._

_ Hmm.

_ Non, rien. Désolée de t'avoir réveillé.

_ Lindsay ? _Marmonna Jay._

_ Désolée.

_ Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Elle en fut incapable. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui expliquer. Elle l'entendit bouger et le vit lui faire signe de venir. Elle obéit et vint se glisser dans son lit, gênée. Jay se rapprocha d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Ce fut le geste de trop. Erin fondit en larmes pour de bon. Il la serra d'autant plus fort contre lui, la laissant pleurer de tout son saoul. Elle ne prit la parole que lorsqu'elle se fut calmée.

_ Le plus difficile à vivre, c'est le vide, la solitude, _hoqueta-t-elle._

_ Dans ce cas, je ne te laisserais jamais seule, Erin Lindsay.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et lui frotta doucement le dos. Les mots de Jay remplacèrent le vide qu'Erin ressentait. Une chaleur diffuse emplit son être alors qu'il la tenait serrée contre lui. Rassurée et réconfortée, elle put s'endormir dans les bras de son protecteur. Ce fut sa première véritable nuit de sommeil depuis bien longtemps.

Erin était attablée devant son petit-déjeuner lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Elle s'était réveillée en sentant l'étreinte de Jay se desserrer. Il l'avait rassurée en déclarant qu'il allait s'occuper du petit-déjeuner. Elle avait acquiescé et s'était levée quelques minutes après lui. Son visage et ses muscles étaient endoloris. Elle avait encore mal à la tête mais ce n'était rien de comparable avec la douleur de la nuit précédente. C'était supportable. Elle s'était rincée le visage à l'eau froide pour se réveiller et effacer la raideur de ses muscles faciaux. Après ça, elle avait rejoint Jay et apprécié le geste qu'il avait eu de poser une tasse de café fumant devant elle. Elle avait souri en le voyant sortir des pancakes tout prêts d'un placard en se justifiant sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas forcément le temps de cuisiner et que, de toute façon, les trucs tout prêts étaient vendus exprès pour ça. Il ne lui avait pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit. Elle en avait été soulagée. Les mots qu'il avait prononcés étaient profondément ancrés en elle. Elle ne les oublierait jamais.

_ Halstead, _salua le visiteur quand Jay eut ouvert la porte._

Erin se figea en entendant la voix du nouveau venu. Elle la connaissait. Halstead le connaissait-il ? Pourquoi était-il venu jusqu'ici ? Elle finit son petit-déjeuner en tendant l'oreille pour ne pas perdre une miette de la conversation des deux hommes. La porte se referma. Il était entré.

_ Voight.

_ Je suis venu voir comment elle allait.

_ Mieux. Elle n'aura pas de séquelles. Du moins, pas physiquement.

_ Qui sait ce que cet enfoiré a pu lui dire ou lui faire ?

Jay haussa les épaules et Voight le suivit dans la cuisine. Erin serrait la tasse vide dans ses mains. Alors que Jay servait une autre tasse de café, elle sentit le regard du sergent sur elle. Elle sentait la colère monter en elle. Comment avait-il su qu'elle était ici ? Jay donna la tasse à Voight qui le remercia d'un signe de tête sans quitter Erin des yeux. Elle le détestait, le haïssait. Elle lui aurait volontiers sauté à la gorge s'il n'y avait pas eu Jay.

_ Erin, je te présente…

_ Hank Voight, _compléta-t-elle d'une voix glaciale._

_ Vous vous connaissez ?

_ Je l'ai arrêtée par le passé.

_ Vous me harceliez, _cracha-t-elle._

_ Je voulais t'aider. Nuance.

_ Je n'accepte pas l'aide des gens auxquels je ne fais pas confiance.

_ Erin, _fit Jay en s'asseyant à côté d'elle_ , le sergent Voight est mon boss. Il peut t'aider à changer de vie.

_ Tu lui fais confiance ?

_ Je lui confie ma vie tous les jours.

Malgré sa réticence et sa méfiance, Erin accepta de croire dans le jugement de Jay et de laisser Voight l'aider. S'il pouvait vraiment faire d'elle la personne qu'elle voulait être alors elle faisait table rase du passé et se pliait à ses exigences. Même si ça lui déplaisait fortement. Elle se promettait de le rembarrer s'il faisait ne serait-ce qu'une remarque. Elle le regarda froidement un moment avant que Jay ne la pousse à parler. Voight et lui l'écoutèrent sans l'interrompre. Erin apprécia le fait que le sergent se taise jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini. Il ne prit la parole qu'à la fin de son discours.

_ Tu veux devenir flic, Lindsay ?

_ Ça vous pose un problème ? _Répliqua-t-elle._

_ Au contraire. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un comme toi dans mon équipe.

_ C'est possible ?

_ Je vais me charger de son casier. Je pense que Trudy accepterait de la prendre en charge pour la former.

_ Trudy ?

_ L'une des meilleures du district, _expliqua Jay._

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à discuter de ce projet. Aucun jugement ne fut prononcé. Erin fut même heureuse de voir Hank abonder dans son sens et de lui promettre une place dans son équipe. Un rapide coup de fil à Trudy lui permit d'être soulagée. Elle acceptait de la former. Son nouvel avenir était en bonne voie. Voight déjeuna avec eux et repartit au district pour régler certains détails. Jay et Erin se retrouvèrent seuls dans la cuisine. Il constata qu'elle souriait et cela lui fit chaud au cœur.

_ Jay ?

_ Hmm ?

_ Promets-moi que tu ne me laisseras jamais partir.

_ Jamais. Je ne te laisserais jamais seule, Erin Lindsay. Tu m'auras sur le dos chaque jour de ta vie.

Son sourire s'agrandit en l'entendant répéter les mots de la nuit précédente. En une nuit, tout avait changé pour elle. Sa vie prenait un nouveau tournant, elle avait un ami extraordinaire qui ne la laisserait jamais tomber et une promesse d'avenir. Elle ne serait plus jamais seule. Il ne la laisserait jamais partir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras pour le remercier.

* * *

 **Ce one-shot m'ayant énormément plu (autant à l'écriture qu'à la relecture), j'envisage de lui écrire une suite qui sera intitulée "Be alright". Je le mettrais également en ligne ici. En attendant, je vais traduire ce one-shot en anglais. Des fans étrangers veulent le lire. :)**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et qui suivent à mon compte/mes histoires. votre soutien compte beaucoup à mes yeux.**


End file.
